An Unexpected Change of Character
by Nezumii
Summary: Male!Sakura. Sasuke bashing. Will become SakuraLee if it ever emerges from it's almost permanent hiatus.


**April 17, 09 - 1:09AM on friday. Awesome. I do have a habit of staying up late now that I'm being homeschooled... Bah. Anyway, as with my other old as Hell stories, I've gone through and tweaked things a little bit. G'Nite all... -yawn-**

**-----**

After getting the curse mark sealed, encountering Orochimaru yet again and bitching at Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke was allowed to watch the rest of the matches. Luckily, he arrives just in time to watch Sakura's match. **( A/N: Yay! Convenient episode changes! )**

We set our scene in the middle of Sakura's match against Ino.

Sasuke looks on with his cold, slightly annoying eyes.

Sakura creates two clones of herself and rushes towards Ino. She sends a burst of speed to her feet using her chakra while Ino is busy trying to find the real girl.

The clone on Ino's right feigns a kick and disappears and then the clone on the left jumps over the middle clone to draw Ino's attention away from the real Sakura. The middle clone proves to be the real thing as she lands a punch in Ino's face, which sends her flying.

"I'm not some weak little crybaby you can push around anymore! You play with fire and you're going to get burned!" shouts Sakura, standing tall. "Lets see your best, Ino!"

'Sakura isn't as good as me or Naruto, but I still wish she had fought during the Zabuza incident,' thought Sasuke with a cold inner tone. 'Why can't she be a male? It'd be better that way.'

'Hmm. Looks like she has grown more then the others in the Forest of Death.' Kakashi watched the battle with a feint hint of pride in his one visible eye.

'Wow! I never knew Sakura could be this strong! I've got to remember not to make her angry anymore.' Naruto cringed behind the railing as he imagined his kunoichi teammate charging towards him angry beyond comparison. Not so much imagining as he was remembering from the incident which led up to them meeting the sand siblings for the first time. **( A/N: How I love those three sand-nin. )**

'You can do it, my cherry blossom,' thought Lee, looking intently on.

Ino's teammates looked on in awe as the blond cut off her ponytail after a taunt from Sakura.

"Hn. You think that will help?" she mocked.

"That's it! Ughhh!!!" Ino threw her ponytail forward, covering the ground in blond locks. "See?! I don't need this!"

Ino made a hand sign, which I can only guess is the sign of the tiger, and shouted. "All right! It's time to put an end to this! Get ready to cry your defeat all over the village, Billboard Brow!" She then made the mind-transfer jutsu sign.

"I know you're frustrated, Ino, but that's pointless."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

"Ninja Art: Mind-Transfer Jutsu." Sakura then began telling of what the jutsu does, its strengths, and its weaknesses. "If you miss, it's all over." Bending her knees slightly, she was ready for a swift flight.

Sakura ran to right the moment Ino called out her jutsu and the blond slumped to the ground. Little did Sakura know, she was caught in a little hair trick. Ino had molded her chakra into her hair and wrapped it around Sakura's ankles. She was immobilized. 'Didn't see that one coming.' Her face shifted into a slight pout.

"I faked the jutsu to catch you in my trap. I fused my chakra into my hair to make a rope and you can't move now, can you? Now, I'm going to take possession of your body and make you say you are giving up this match." Ino's hands went back to the mind-transfer jutsu sign.

"Mind-Transfer-"

Sasuke finally decided to throw in his two cents and shouted, "No, Sakura! Do Something!" This little action had startled Ino and made her focus switch to hot men for but a moment.

"-Jutsu!"

A blue chakra dart pierced Sakura's chest and a cloud of blue smoke erupted around her. Ino was still in control of her body and looked on in astonishment. Her chakra ropes fell back into normal hair at the loss of the kunoichi's concentration.

The smoke changed color from blue to pink and green. "Wha...What's going on?" stammered Ino.

Everyone looked on in amazement as the cloud lifted and there stood Sakura, bending over slightly and holding her head with one hand. "What the hell?" she muttered in a voice that sounded like hers, but was deep and masculine.

She immediately noticed her voice change. "What the Hell?!" She held our her arms and began to study them. They were muscled and larger then they were previously. "Am I a male now...?" He quickly created a clone and looked him over.

"Cool..." Her...er... His eyes widened slightly in disbelief and he leaned over to get a closer look at his clone with his hands on his hips. He wore blue ninja sandals, loose black pants and a sleeveless red shirt which showed about four inches of his stomach. His skin remained unchanged. His eyes have turned into a brighter green and his pink hair had stayed the same. The blue hitai-ate of the village hidden in the leaves stood proudly wrapped around his now normal sized forehead.

Ino wobbled forward, reaching out slightly to Sakura who noticed this and raised one sculpted eyebrow. "Sa-Sakura... I-I didnt do this on p-purpose. Sasuke scared me, and I-I messed up th-th-the jutsu."

All shock faded from Sakura's demeanor and he closed his eyes. "Nice one, Ino," He purred in that deep, sexy voice of his. Sakura reopened his eyes, stood straight and began walking around his clone and studying him as one would a car.

'Oh my G-.. What the.. When I thought she should be a guy, I didnt mean it!' Sasuke was beside himself with near trama.

Sakura dispelled his clone with a 'shoo' motion of his hand. He looked up and around at his fellow shinobi staring down at him. He loved their expressions. Especially Rock Lee's. He turned back to Ino. "Lets continue the fight."

"Wha-What! What if th-that form could ki-kill you or something?" she sounded more like a girl facing her biggest-ever crush rather then a person she could have killed.

"Look at me, Ino, I'm fine. I'm not going to die and I'm not physically crippled or anything, so lets continue the fight and see what happens." He sent a dreamy smile her way.

"The match will continue," coughed out the referee guy who was the first to stop caring.

"G-Go Sakura! Kick Ino's Ass!" screamed Naruto, also regaining his composure. Everyone else slowly went back to normal over the course of about a minute.

Lee went a little overboard with his cheering, crouching on the rail with his fists above his head. "Go Sakura! Embrace Your Youth And Destroy Your Opponent!"

Ino and Sakura stared into one anothers eyes. Ino blushing and trying to glare with Sakura merely giving her a come-and-get-me smirk. Ino closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths then reopened them. She was back to normal.

"Your move, Ino," cooed Sakura. Ino growled and charged towards him, aiming a punch at his face. Sakura easily caught it and threw Ino by her fist over his shoulder.

He turned and jumped back just before a kick to the ribs reached him. Ino stood from her landing crouch and charged again. She put forth a burst of speed in a jump and aimed a punch at his face once again. He ducked the fist and he buried a nice left hook into Ino's stomach which sent her flying far away and into the wall.

"The winner of the match is Sakura Haruno." declared the ref after a brief moment of observing Ino's unconscious body and the decent sized dent in the wall.

Sakura walked over to his friend and picked up her unconscious form bridal-style and easily leapt up between Team 7 and Ino's team. He gently set her against the wall.

"That was awesome, Sakura!" yelled Naruto with a big goofy smile. Sakura smiled back, glancing back to Ino's whose team members were now fawning over her unconscious form. He turned around to see Sasuke watching him with disbelief and a small hint of... love? Sakura tilted his head to the side with a pout as if to say, "wtf, mate?" Sakura noted that he was now at least three inches taller then Sasuke.

'I loved him for so long and only now he likes me back? It's probably because I'm a dude now. Does gender really screw up things that much?' thought Sakura who stopped being gender conscious a while ago. He dismissed Sasuke with a bored snub and leaned against the railings, hand on his chin.

"He-Hey! What's with that?! Aren't you going to say anything to me!?" squeaked Sasuke, incredulous.

Sakura turned to him with one raised eyebrow "Like what?" He clasped his hands in front of him. "Oh my gawd, Sasuke! I love you so much! Please keep ignoring me like you always do!" Sarcasm was dripping from his every word like he had just pulled them from a pool of water. He leaned towards Sasuke slightly with his hands on his hips. "Get a life, you brat."

Sasuke was in shock... Again! **( A/N: ZOMG )**

Hearing some type of mechanical beep, he turned towards the giant screen on the wall. Two names shown across the yellow surface in bold, black lettering: TenTen VS Temari

'TenTen is going to get her ass beat.' Sakura yawned.

**-----**

For 11:27pm on a Sunday night, this is pretty good. Review, and Favorite please!


End file.
